Forever and Always
by ladys3194
Summary: A collection of songfics from scenes in all the books that include Edward and Bella w/quil/claire,and other imprints.Even some scenes that weren't in the books or completely AU.Books belong to Stephenie Meyer:The Great One!Please read and review!
1. Cry

Cry (B POV)

**This is just Bella's POV for when Edward is leaving in New Moon.**

**If I had just one tear  
Running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope  
Maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery  
Would be well spent...yeah**

"You don't want me?" Even to her, her voice sounded weak and bordering on pathetic.

"No." One simple word and I was nearly falling apart completely.

After that my mind shut down. I remember him saying something about human minds are like sieves; they forget what they don't have around them after a while.

_He doesn't want me. He never did. _

He was standing there with no emotion on his face. Like this would be easy for him to move on. It probably would; if I really meant nothing to him.

**Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return**  
**So cry just a little for me**

No feelings at all. He was heartless in this matter. I looked him straight in the eye and still I saw nothing at all. I wish he would lie to me and tell me that this was killing him, too.

"I will always love you…in a way." Why couldn't he have just lied to me and said that he would always love me…and leave it at that? Why does he choose to torture me with these meaningless words?

I gave him everything; my heart…my soul…my eternity…And I thought he gave me his in return…

**If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt and those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine**

He was leaving…and he was taking his heart and mine with him. And it didn't seem like he was ever going to give them back.

**And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me**

He didn't seem to have any emotions with him. I was dying on the inside. And I just wish…that he was dying a little, too.

**Give it up baby  
I hear your doing fine  
Nothing's gonna save me  
I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darling give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine**

"If…that's what you want." I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes when I said that…heartache? Pain, maybe? But just as quickly as it came; it disappeared completely as he jerked his head in a nod.

Believe it or not…I didn't want him to feel sorry for doing this…if he didn't want me…he could just leave…all I ever really wanted was his heart.

**Yeah… Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me**

"Goodbye, Bella." "Wait." I wanted to see in his eyes what I felt in my broken heart. But there was nothing…nothing but resigned hope. He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead.

"Take care of yourself."

And then he was gone. Never to come back again…..

**Cry just a little for me  
Could you cry just a little for me?**

**I know it's a bit short but the scene itself…though big in meaning…was quite a small scene in itself. My next songfics might me added tonight. It's either going to me 'This Is Me' By: Demi Lovato or 'In Another's Eyes' By: Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood. If you have any song requests please tell me. **


	2. That Gets Me

That Gets Me (E POV)

**That Gets Me (E POV)**

**Here is my next chapter…I hope you like it. Dedicated to my only reviewer so far (Gilla) and my mother dearest who picked the song.**

**This is just what Edward thinks about Bella at certain points in their relationship.**

**It's the way you twist a curl into your hair  
As you sit there unaware of how beautiful you are  
It's the music that I always seem to hear  
When you bring yourself to tears from laughing way too hard  
And when we're slowly dancing and you slip off your shoes  
Don't you know, baby, just like everything you do**

That gets me, that just gets me every time  
Right here inside this heart of mine  
You open up your world and lay your love out on the line  
That gets me, that just gets me every time

Bella sat on "their" bed situated in the middle of the room, reading. She was absent-mindedly twisting and her hair around her finger and it took his breath away. She looked up with question in her eyes but after a moment she smiled and returned to her book. It was at these moments that he wished that he was able to read her mind. _What was she thinking? Where did that smile come from?_

He realized that he probably looked like an idiot when he stared at her (which was confirmed by Emmett constantly), but he didn't care and she didn't seem to mind, so he continued. Either way he couldn't really stop, she captivated him at the strangest of moments.

He remembers one time he was so incased by her that Emmett had, had to hit him to get his attention (a gesture that would have shattered a humans ribs beyond repair).

She was playing chess against Carlisle and he knew that she knew she was going to lose but she looked so concentrated that he couldn't help but smile. Bella made a move that he knew Carlisle would overcome instantly and win the game but instead he saw Carlisle make a wrong move; continuing the game.

Alice leaned over to Bella, whispering something in her ear, but I was so enthralled by Bella that I didn't catch what she said. But what ever it was, it made Bella blush a deep crimson and she stole a look at me. Which Alice caught a started rolling on the floor, laughing.

Bella joined her soon after, from embarrassment or maybe it was because, embarrassing or not, it was still a funny comment. At this point Bella was on her back and there were tears in her eyes; something that, when Emmett saw, made him start laughing, too.

He let out a chuckle and leaned over to Bella, "Love, are you going to finish the game?" She looked up to him and started giggling but didn't answer.

He caught himself staring again at the beautiful sight in front of him and made a mental note to find out what Alice said that made Bella laugh so maybe he could see it, and repeat the action.

**It's the way you say your prayers before you sleep  
Then you curl up next to me and we hold each other close  
And you tell me with your eyes that you'll never let me go  
And that may be the moment that I love the most  
When you make me feel like no other man exists  
And when I taste the power and surrender of your kiss**

That gets me, that just gets me every time  
Right here inside this heart of mine  
You open up your world and lay your love out on the line  
That gets me, that just gets me every time

Ever since he had started trying to convince Bella he had no soul and that all vampires had no souls she had come up with a habit. Before she would climb into bed at night with him, no matter which house they were in, she would kneel by the bed and pray. She made sure that she prayed out loud so that she was sure God would hear her.

When she told him that he was reminded of her innocence and pureness; the innocence that he was sure he was going to take away from her the moment he bit her. But she seemed so bent on him having a soul that she did everything to convince him of just that or maybe it was just to convince God.

The first night that she did this I was so surprised that I hadn't been able to speak, even when she crawled into bed with me. By the time that I got my speech back she was already asleep and dreaming.

The next day as we went down the stairs, Esme was standing in the kitchen with a plate of food for Bella. But before she could even sit down, Esme wrapped her into a hug so tight, I was sure that my poor Bella couldn't even breathe.

"You prayed for us, Bella. I don't know why but you did and I'm sure I love you more now than I did before. Thank you." Bella was so shocked that she just stared at the food in front of her once she sat down. Not eating until her stomach's protest broke the silence.

From that night on Bella made sure she prayed extra hard for all of us and our souls that she was certain existed.

**Right here inside this heart of mine  
You open up your world and lay your love out on the line  
That gets me, that just gets me every time  
Oh that gets me, that just gets me every time**

That gets me  
It's the way you twist a curl into your hair  
As you sit there unaware of how beautiful you are  
It's the way you say your prayers before you sleep  
Then you curl up next to me oh that gets me  
That gets me

I didn't know how Bella did what she did and not notice how it affected our family. She would say the smallest of things in passing and it would make someone in my family or all of them have a better day. Like when she was talking to me about how important Jasper's power was to the family and he overheard; Jasper couldn't stop smiling that day and even hugged Bella when she left later that night.

She cared about my family and I and that _just got me_.

**So what do you think? I like this one better than my last one but I want to know what you think so please review!!**


	3. From Here to Eternity

From Here to Eternity (E POV)

**From Here to Eternity (E POV) **

**This is from the scene where he officially proposes to Bella in his bedroom. I hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you think. If there is any song you would like me to do just tell me and I'll put it on my list! Thank you and ENJOY!!**

**I did everything I could to get you here tonight  
Without telling you why  
Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand  
Just close your eyes  
I've been dying to ask you one burning question  
Will you be mine?**

From the moment Alice had skipped into his room telling him in her thoughts that he was going to officially propose to Bella in a couple days, he had been planning every move, every gesture. He would disguise it as just wanting to have "you and I time".

Which it would be but somehow he had to get the discussion over to their marriage. Little did he know that Bella was going to give him the opportunity almost right a way.

_Compromise._ He had just given her one of his mother's many diamonds (not that she knew that though) and she switched the subject into negotiating something.

I felt her heart start beating erratically and I mentioned it; not knowing if she was okay or not.

"I'm great." She answered swiftly, her cheeks flushing slightly.

She started talking about the wedding; calling it ridiculous. "It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering…is _that_ open to negotiation." He didn't like the way this situation was turning; that is, away from his perfect proposal.

"No, that part's a done deal. We're not discussing my…renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details." I was relieved to hear she wasn't turning down the idea of marriage; that would ruin ALL my plans.

But he was still curious, "Which details do you mean exactly?"

She knew what I wanted and when she said it she made it sound like a swear word.

He spilled out his other ideas about tuition and time and a faster car but she wouldn't take it. I was as curious as to what she wanted and when I told her that she blushed a deep red.

She bit her lip, keeping her thoughts to herself, making it even more painful for me then usual.

She started babbling about her change and what would happen to her afterward; her fear that she wouldn't be herself anymore. When I told her it wouldn't last forever I could tell I was getting what _she _was trying to get at.

I promised her anything she wanted and she mumbled, "You."

That's what she wanted? Why was she making such a big deal out of it? I smiled as though it was obvious, "I'm yours."

She took a deep breath a shifted her body forward so that she was kneeling and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I kissed her back, glad that that was finally resolved. She moved her hands and she shakily tried to undo the buttons on my shirt.

I realized what I had been missing before and I froze completely and pushed her away swiftly.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

**From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity**

I hated fighting her when I wanted her so bad, but it couldn't be done. I wouldn't let it happen if it was the last thing I did.

She scowled and looked away from me; I moved my hand down to her chin pulling her face up.

"What now?" "Nothing," She mumbled but I saw through her easily and I was shocked.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She lied to me and I tried to explain it to her why we couldn't. She was seriously too oversensitive for her own good. I thought it was so obvious that I wanted her.

She hadn't heard when every male mind was thinking on her first day of school, I was tempted to prove to her just how many admirers she had.

"Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests." I was having hard time not smiling, it was just so funny.

"Demand?" I interrupted her, all humor leaving my mind.

NO! She was far too breakable. Why didn't she see that? I could kill her and she's acting as though it was an impossible situation!

I reached back; breaking off a flower from the bed post, then showing it to her, broken in my hand.

She started begging and pleading and it was getting really hard to refuse her when she begged with me like so.

"Then don't refuse," she said sounding breathless.

She begged again and I shook my head, "Bella…" I was giving in, I knew, moving my lips up and down her throat. Her heart started racing and my reserve was giving in little by little.

She had already unbuttoned my shirt and I thought she was going to just leave it at that; at least for tonight.

"Would you _please_ stop trying to take you clothes off?"

She still hadn't registered what I was trying to say. _Her first…I knew who was more likely to keep up their side of the bargain than the other._

"I have to marry you first?" Her voice filled with disbelief.

"That's the deal—take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?"

I smiled at the prospect in front of me, "You're engaged."

She made a look of disgust on her face, "Ew! _Please_ don't say that out loud."

Teasing her made it all the more fun; I knew she couldn't turn this offer down and it was bothering her terribly.

She groaned. "Aren't you happy at all?" I kissed her, silencing her answer. "A little bit," my beat less heart jumped but she quickly denied me any happiness, "But not about getting married."

I kissed her again knowing that this situation was absolutely backwards.

My teasing soon led to promising which soon led to her seeing behind my mask of comfort.

"That's it, isn't it?" She let a laugh escape her mouth.

"You're trying to protect your virtue!"

I secretly was a little bit, I mean, it was the only thing I had left! But I instantly pushed it aside, "No, silly girl, I'm trying to protect yours. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

She shuddered at the thought of our upcoming marriage.

"It doesn't have to be a big production."

**I saved a year for this ring  
I can't wait to see  
How it looks on your hand  
I'll give you everything that one woman needs  
From a one woman man  
I'll be strong I'll be tender a man of my word  
I will be yours.**

"Do you want to see it?" He was so proud of the ring he was going to give her and he couldn't hide it. His mother's ring; he didn't know if she would even like the style but he couldn't help but want to show it off.

"No!" I could feel my face fall. "Unless you really want to show it to me," she amended but I hid my hurt and shrugged it off.

"That's all right. It can wait."

I heard her sigh, "Show me the damn ring, Edward." I could hear her getting terse but I shook my head anyway, "No."

"Please?" she asked quietly, "Please can I see it?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met."

But I got up and went the bedside table, got the satin box, went back and balanced the box on her knee, "Go ahead and look, then."

It took her a minute to reach for the box with shaking fingers. She was worried about the money and I quickly told her that it was another hand-me-down.

Surprise filled her voice, but she still didn't open the box. "I suppose it's a little outdated." I tried to cover my nervousness with a teasing manner.

She finally opened the box, "It's so _pretty_." I heard the awe in her voice and was pleased.

"Do you like it?" "It's beautiful." She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "What's not to like?"

I chuckled at her evasiveness. "See if it fits." Her hand clenched instantly.

"Bella," he tried to convince her that she didn't have to wear it right now for a while.

She grumbled and reached for the ring, but I beat her to it, taking her left hand in mine and placing the ring on her third finger.

"A perfect fit," I said trying to act indifferent, "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

"You like that, don't you." I wondered how she saw right through me, but still try to keep cool.

"Sure, it looks very nice on you."

She stared into my eyes like she was trying to see through me. I presume she saw through me then, I was glowing. How could I not be? She finally excepted it and I was going to marry her.

She was trying to take a deep breath but I couldn't help but let go of trying to act cool. I kissed her full-heartedly, then moved my lips to her ear and whispered in a voice that even sounded ragged to me, "Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

She still seemed to stunned and she let me continue, "Anything but that." She complained as I moved away from her, but I ignored it, I was on a mission to salvage what was left of my proposal.

"Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

"Oh, no." she gasped as I slip down on my knee.

"Be nice." I muttered, I was in no mood to be made fun of for my traditional upbringing.

I could hear her large intake of breath.

"Isabella Swan?"****

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity

**Yes I'm ending it there…I felt that it made a good ending especially with the last few lines of the song left. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. She's More

She's More Quil and Claire

**She's More Quil and Claire**

_**I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had.**_

I've always had a thing for blue eyes…call it wanting something you can't have; especially if you are me, Quil Ateara, and you live in La Push, WA where all there is, is Native American girls with brown eyes.

But nonetheless I had a thing for them and there was nothing in the world that was going to change it. So when I dated, which was rare and got even rarer when I became a werewolf, I always aimed for Forks girls or even Seattle girls on big occasions.

And long hair, I loved long hair; I guess that was the native in me.

Then I met Claire, the girl that I knew I would be with forever when I first looked into her eyes, which were, in fact, a deep brown eyes that I could never count as dull or boring and her hair…which was cut short and rather chopped like (which I found out later was her own doing).

It sounds fine, a regular 21st century romance right? No, see when I met this wonderful girl, she was just that, a girl; two years old to be exact. And that fact made me sick to my stomach when I first realized it.

_**So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more.**_

So, yeah, you can understand my hesitant regard, but I didn't feel for her romantically, I felt like I'm guessing a first time father would; protective and scared shitless.

I wasn't looking for a little person or any person at all to protect, love, and care for. I was barely sixteen and all I really wanted was to be with my "brothers" and girls to like me more than as a best friend…yeah I was screwed.

But to me, with her, the world didn't matter and I couldn't even remember at that moment what my first girlfriend's name was.

_**No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough**_

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more.

When I first saw her, it wasn't directly, meaning I didn't imprint at first, all I saw was a little girl throwing a tantrum over something. I knew Emily's sister and her sister's daughters were coming but I didn't expect to walk into total chaos!

But then the second time I looked at her, her face was tilted towards mine as I sat on the coach and she looked me straight in the eyes, and I knew; she would be mine forever.

The next moment she giggled and my heart stopped at the amazingly beautiful sound. I also realized the reason for her laughter was because of the ridiculous face I was sure I was making.

_**More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers**_

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more.

As the years passed and she grew I went from her father to her older brother to her best friend to her boyfriend and then finally to her lover when she turned eighteen.

Through all of that I saw her grow into a completely gorgeous woman who is more than I could ever want and more than I could ever deserve.

So it always takes me by complete surprise when my heart gets lost in those deep brown eyes because she was not what I was looking for; she was more.


	5. Sick Inside

**Sick Inside- Claire and Quil **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written lately but I've been so busy with my new classes and I added on an AP class and well with newspaper on top of that it's hard to get to writing fanfiction…but I'm really going to try this weekend and add new chapters to my other stories as well!!! I hope you enjoy this…R&R!!!**

**I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else**

Quil and I always had a tradition for bonfires. Once we got there we would take off our shoes or sandals and walk barefoot up and down the beach until it was dark enough for Old Quil to tell the stories. This time wasn't any different except for another year had passed, I knew about werewolves, and I was absolutely, positively in love with Quil.

I guess it was always there, I just never really noticed it. Or maybe I did I just always thought that was how you were supposed to feel about a guy friend. I mean, can you really have a guy friend and not crush on him at least once? And that's what it was to me; a crush, something that would fade with time with the realization that he could never love me back.

But then through each birthday things changed. When I turned thirteen it was a strong crush, when I turned fourteen it was an obsessive crush, when I turned fifteen it was an utter fascination, and then when I turned sixteen it was made clear to me that I was madly in love with Quil Ateara.

As I was saying we were walking along the beach and he reached for my hand all of a sudden. I looked up to see Quil just looking straight ahead of us like nothing was wrong, like nothing was different. I ignored it and kept walking. When we got down to the edge of the beach, I turned so we could walk back down it but Quil's strong, incredibly warm hands stopped my progression. I looked down at his hand encasing my wrist and then up to his eyes which had a strong look of indecision in them.

But that seemed to fade quickly as he seemed to have made up his mind about what he was going to do or say. Quil starting leaning towards me and I held my breath. I knew what he was doing and it shocked me to no end. Quil's warm lips brushed against mind and it felt so great that I didn't want the contact to end, so I pressed my lips harder into his. He seemed to like this reaction because that's all it took for him to groan and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his hot body and deepening the kiss. It was only moments before I felt the swipe of his tongue against my lower lip. This brought me back into reality and my brain was finally telling me this was wrong.

I pulled away and looked up at him for a moment and saw the passion in his eyes…and then I ran as fast as I could towards the bonfire.

**I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself**

I didn't ask for these feelings. I didn't ask Quil to kiss me. All I wanted was as normal as a relationship I could have with the man I was in love with! Is that so much too ask?! Of course it was…you can't seriously be so stupid as to think that you could just be friends with someone you were in love with. You should be ecstatic if the person you were in love with finally kissed you. But I couldn't be because of the other girl…

Now I've never met you but let me tell you now that it was way beyond my control what happened. This is why I'm writing you this letter so that I can give it to you and hopefully you will feel a little mercy for me and a lot of mercy for Quil.

Because, you know, he talks about you all the time. How he loves you and that you and him were meant to be…I figure he's imprinted on you but I guess I've just never met you. I asked Embry about it and he just laughed and said that, yes, he had met Quil's imprint and that you were just the greatest thing for Quil. So, um, yeah…

**And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside**

These words from Quil and Embry make me know that what Quil did was a BIG mistake because I know he's in love with you. He's probably just scared and confused so he saw the only outlet was trying to forget you…through me. Did you reject him? Wait. That's probably way too personal of a question isn't it? Well, okay, but let me tell you Quil is a great guy and you won't find anyone better.

But the main reason that I'm writing this is to tell you that I am truly sick that I could have done this and felt this way about what Quil and I did so I'm writing you and hoping that you at least forgive him.

**He stopped by my house  
We were hanging out  
He was wondering were you are  
We went walking  
We were just talking  
Then he kissed me by his car**

Now, to be truly fair to you I should tell you all the events that happened and that I'm very truly sorry about them. He kissed me again and this is sorta how it went down.

He came to my house and as he drove up, he waved to me sitting on the porch. There was a sorta silent agreement between us two that we wouldn't talk about the other night's happenings.

He wanted to know if I wanted to go walking and I said sure, trying to keep this as normal as possible. We just talked as usual and we joked around, even though it was a bit more forced than usual. I wondered if he was going to bring it up after a while of talking but he never did. It was less awkward after a while and we started joking and laughing almost like usual.

We decided about after an hour of talking that we should get home so we walked toward the car. Ever since I was younger Quil was always a gentleman and he opened my car door for me and then went to get in on this side. He got angry with me every time I didn't wait for him to open the door for me so I learned to just stand and wait. I mean, he wasn't angry, angry he was just jokingly angry but still in a way that I knew I should listen to him.

So just as usual I stopped by my car door and turned to wait for him. When I turned he was closer than I had expected and he was giving me that same look that he was giving me at the beach the other night. The one that made my toes curl because it was just that intense and it made my skin vibrate. When he started leaning towards me I knew that I should walk away but I was up against his car, his arms trapping me, and I really didn't want to.

His lips didn't brush against mine like the first time to get me used to the kiss; he just softly pressed his lips to mine and seemed to be waiting for a response from me. I didn't want to respond but obviously my head wasn't attached to my lips at the moment.

My lips pressed back into his and his hands slid quickly off the sides of the car and attached themselves to my hips. This time he didn't pull me to him but pressed me against the side of his car instead. I turned my head to deepen the kiss and he pressed me harder against the car with a moan, bringing one of his hands to my shoulder.

This time when his tongue brushed my bottom lip I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped deeply inside. This time I moaned and slip my hands around his neck. He moved his hand again to my hair, making sure my mouth didn't leave his. This was unneeded seeing I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

I needed to breathe so I pulled my mouth from his, but he didn't want the contact to end quite yet, so he put his lips on my neck, softly kissing up and down. I sighed and he licked the side of my neck, softly sucking. I realized what I was doing again and pushed him a way the best I could. Quil didn't want to move and growled in protest and attached his lips back to mine again in a hard kiss.

He tried to get entrance to my mouth again but I pushed him away, saying that we had to stop, his answer was that we 'really didn't need to' and tried to get closer again but I turned my face and moved as far away from him as the car would allow me, which wasn't very much.

His eyes were pleading but I said that I wanted to get home and turned in his arms, opening my car door and getting inside, shutting the door in his face. I saw him rub his hands over his face and groan again, then he went to his side of the car and slammed his door as he got in, starting the engine and quickly driving me home.

**And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside**

Once we got home I jumped out his car and ran for the house, not looking back. Running up the stairs, I ran into my room, fell on my bed, and finally I let my tears escape to where I was sobbing on my bed, not being able to stop.

I think that you must have hurt him good for him to want me or be so desperate as to kiss me. But whatever you did I think you should fix it. He really does love you and you're obviously confusing him so much he doesn't know what to do.

**Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie**

I wish I was stronger and I could control my feelings. Even though I've never met you I feel so angry with myself for what I did. I knew it was wrong and I should have stopped him before it got any where. But what I want you to understand is that when he kissed me it answered all my questions and it felt so right that…I just couldn't stop…so I didn't and now I don't think that me and Quil will ever me the same again.

At least when we were just friends I could pretend that I just felt friendship between us but he mixed me up when he kissed me. I really want to tell you that I tried to fight this harder, but that would be a lie.

I'm forever sorry and I don't know how else I can say it…. I'm just the girl who kissed the man who's in love with you…..

**I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you**


	6. She's in Love

**She's in Love**

Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we stay in touch  
Best of friends don't mean that much  
When that phone call comes to tell you  
She's in love

They had been dating "secretly" for awhile now. Not like everyone didn't already know for the simple fact that Quil and Claire both had been walking around with the goofiest of smiles on their faces and couldn't bring themselves to stop. And it's not like Quil could keep it out of his mind when he phased which brought the whole pack into the situation.

He was so excited for this upcoming summer that he was practically prancing around the last couple of days of her senior year. Soon, her graduation and graduation party had passed and they had the whole summer ahead of them….Or so Quil had thought.

He'll never forget the day that his world ended; it was the third day of June, two days after Claire's graduation and he headed to her house to take her to the beach just like they had planned the night before; when they were lying on her bed, staring, just staring; content just to be in each others presence. They would kiss once or twice but then they would just smile and continue looking deeply into each other's eyes.

He walked into her house without knocking; he had stopped knocking two weeks after he had imprinted on Claire. He called her name once, twice, then three times before she finally came down the stairs. He smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. "Is something wrong, honey?"

Claire winced at one of his many pet names he used for her, "No, well, there's been a change of plans. I got a letter from the University of New York in the mail today."

Quil shook his head, "I don't understand…what does this mean?" Claire took a deep breath, "I'm going to go there for college instead of Washington State."

"Why? I thought that you wanted to be here…with me…" Claire's eyes filled with tears, "I've been thinking about that also and….I think that we would be better off as friends. We were always the best of friends and I don't want to lose that…"

Quil had tuned out the rest of her speech and nodded his head at the end; wincing only once when she said that she was going to start classes this summer and was leaving later that very same day. She asked him to come; he had said yes.

They drove in uncomfortable silence and Claire and Quil both walked into the airport and got her ready to board, "We'll stay in touch. I promise. Quil you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I think it was best that we stopped things before they got more serious than just making out and having dates behind everyone's backs…"

Quil had the strong urge to grab and bring her home with him, lock her in his house with him and command that she stay with him. But he couldn't do that; if she didn't want him, she didn't want him…and he was just going to have to deal with that.

Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned how to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die"  
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love

He told everyone that he was fine and that he had moved on. But none of them were stupid; you can't get over your imprint. Your imprint is your life no matter what they do to you; you would still think that the sun shined out of their ass. As Paul had so crudely put it one afternoon as they sat in his house staring at the blank TV screen.

But he did learn how to live without her; though it couldn't really be called living, more like a constant stream of movements that took great effort to pull off. First: He got out of bed and took a shower. Second: He left the couch and began to eat properly again. Third: He started picking up calls that had gone unanswered and had unlocked his doors. Fourth: He started to patrol and hang out with his friends and family again.

Things were about as normal as they could be without Claire. They did keep in touch, but only through sent letters; snail mail. Claire couldn't bring herself to talk to him and he didn't really think he could handle it either.

One day, he got a letter, and if he wasn't broken before, his heart was no officially broken the moment he read that letter.

'Dear Quil,

I'll make this short and sweet. I met someone and I'm falling for him in a way that makes my heart rush and my head spin and I really hope you can be happy for me about this. I'll be your best friend till the day I die, but I thought that you should still know.

Love, Claire

PS: His name Will Pier. There is a picture of us also sealed in this letter.

She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me

His friends wouldn't let him go into another depression and the truth was; she looked happy in the pictures; so who was he to stop this new found love of her's? Embry said, "Her imprint dumbass." But he had ignored that and answered, "It's what makes her happy." Then he walked away, hearing Embry scoff behind him.

Her letters got less frequent through a span of five months and then finally after the sixth month; they stopped altogether. He didn't smile much anymore and when he did it wasn't with much enthusiasm. He wasn't Quil anymore; he was just some being that lived but didn't do much of anything else.

A year went by and his phone rang; it was Emily, "I think you might want to answer your door when the doorbell rings." She hung up after she said that and not two seconds later his doorbell sounded.

He got up and went to the door, opening it but not really caring who it was and what they wanted; as long as they said their word and left. But then; he saw Claire standing there with dried tear stains down her cheeks and her chin was trembling as if she was ready to start crying again.

"Claire." Claire held up her hand, "No, please Quil, let me talk first." He nodded and she continued, "When I was a little girl; you were always there. And you were the best father that I could ever have. When I was eight, nine and ten you were the best big brother in the world. But the day I turned eleven you became my best friend and I hung onto that title knowing that as long as I had you, nothing else mattered. When I turned sixteen and you told me about werewolves and imprinting, I knew that I was in love with you. It took me a whole year to admit it to myself and another five months to admit it to you. But when I did, everything changed in all the right ways and I was so happy with you Quil. So, I got scared, so I panicked and I took out the New York letter that I had actually gotten with all the others, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think you were holding me back. But that day, I realized that all I wanted was you and that scared me so much because I never thought that I would ever need someone as much as I need you."

Claire took another deep breath, "But a year away from you taught me that there was never any reason to be scared and that any amount of time away from you will never diminish how much I love you and how much I need you. Quil, I want to come home."

Once she said this, Quil needed no explanations; he didn't really want any. And for the first time in a year; he smiled and he knew that no matter what she was his and it was always him that she was in love with and that, is all he ever really needed.


End file.
